Four Books and One
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: Four "books" Dr. Lisa Park has "read" on the Destiny, and one she would love to get her hands on.


**Title**: **Four "books" Dr. Lisa Park has "read" on the Destiny, and one she would love to get her hands on**  
**Author: Shenandoah Risu**  
**Category**: SGU, Five Things  
**Rating**: Teen  
**Status**: complete  
**Season/ Spoilers**: Season 1/ up to "Justice"  
**Archive**: please ask me first  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with... ;-)

**Four "books" Dr. Lisa Park has "read" on the Destiny, and one she would love to get her hands on**

1. Dr. Rivers is her first on the Destiny. She has no intention of continuing her library acquisitions the way she has done back on Icarus – she thinks it might be a good place to make a fresh start, maybe take up painting instead. So during a casual conversation over lunch she discovers that Rivers paints – he shows her pictures on his laptop. They are large paintings, wall-sized, and he includes texturing substances such as sawdust, sand or dried beans in his strangely gestural creations. They are better when he shuts up and lets her look at the files on her own. Paintings, anyway… seen one, seen them all, she thinks after just one view.

2. Lieutenant James is not much of a reader, she confesses to Lisa. She always prefers to wait until the video comes out. "I have a pretty short attention span," she says as she pulls Lisa's shirt off. Lisa has never read a book written by a woman – not because she doesn't want to, there has just never been one that has interested her. And suddenly there is one that is action-packed, in full color, with real three-dimensional characters in a straight-to-DVD release, and Lisa finds that even after repeated viewings it is still fun in a girly-girl sort of way. Lots of giggling and tenderness are always part of their reading sessions.

3. Sgt. Greer provides a cross between a sultry novel of few words and a coffee table book on Michelangelo's sculptures. She never gets tired of looking at the gorgeous images, and even admiring them upside down is super cool – a whole new dimension of expression. Despite the shortness of the text she finds a richness of expression, joy, fun, genuine companionship and pure unadulterated beauty in those pages. And when she closes the cover she always feels strangely fulfilled, content and smiling all the way down to her pinky toes.

4. Dr. Lisa Park is a gifted scientist, respected among her peers and admired by many. But in the kitchen she is a complete zero. Thus, she has never taken an interest in cookbooks until Airman Becker crossed her path, with his outrageous stories of kitchen mishaps and adventures. He turns out to be an avid reader as well and gets her hooked on recipes. Just about every other day they sneak off somewhere to try out a new recipe or two. They usually start with something one of them knows already, and then, using what is available on the ship, they go from there. Sometimes it gets a little equipment-heavy but as a cook Becker is well-organized and always knows when to add a little spice or turn up the heat. Lisa, on the other hand, loves his creativity and the true partnership involved.

5. Lisa knows there is a copy of the latest "Wormhole X-Treme" tie-in novel on board. Dr. Rush found it in Dr. Palmer's effects (poor Dr. Palmer, Lisa thinks with a pang of affection, even though she has barely known her) and read it while they thought they were about to burn up in a star. Then Colonel Young was reading it while the whole mess with Spencer's death was going on, and now she is trying to find out who has it at this point in time. She fervently hopes it is still stashed somewhere in Young's quarters. It would be so much fun reading it with him, she thinks, with his low gravelly voice, and all that. She imagines herself lounging on the sofa while he reads it to her. And more often than not she ends up grabbing another random book just to distract herself from that image. Luckily, Destiny has enough other reading material – military, scientific and otherwise – to keep her busy for quite a while.

Dr. Lisa Park is quite literally in Library Heaven.

_Note: This story was first published on the LiveJournal Community sg1_five_things on June 7, 2010._

**FEEDBACK = LOVE! **Thanks for reading!


End file.
